PLot of Dooooom
by ruberduckyman
Summary: I hope you like ERRORS, cause not ONLy does this story have them, it's also got Hamsters and Toaster DEMONS!
1. Plot of DOOOOOM

Plot of DOOOOOM  
  
Part 1  
  
It was a beautiful day...in that city Zim decided to invade. It had been several months since the fateful day he intercepted the earth's atmosphere. Zim was down in his quarters contemplating on his next brilliant move. Ger was assisting him by being as intelligent as he could possible be. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW. This monkey could ride could RIDE all day if you hang a banana in front of him." "GER...reframe from that nonsense right know. I've too much to lose if this operation fails. The tallest will be most impressed with this." We join the tallest at their head quarters preparing to receive Zim's message. "You talk to him" "I did it last time, his rambling is pure nonsense, why if I'm correct the last transmission was something about ducks..." "Ducks. What about them?" "I believe he told me...they quack..." "Sir, my tallest, we are receiving Zim's message sir." The tallest sat down and tired to pay attention as Zim was on the screen. "My Tallest, I have been working harder like you told me to do." "Zim." The tallest looked at each other, "we told you to work harder at killing yourself, and yet you stand before us...still breathing...stuff." Zim laughed. "Oh, my tallest, you are still the jesters. I believe that was a brilliantly consorted direction to work harder at THIS..."Zim held up his invention to the tallest. "Zim...that's...that's...a toaster son." Zim looked proudly at his invention. "But what is concealed under the toaster is GENIOUS!" "Well Zim" The tallest asked, "what is beneath the toaster...Oh wait... I know...is it...Ger." And with those words, Ger awoke and shot at Zim, slamming him into the wall. "You called my master's masters...which makes you my...SUPER MASTERS." (Strange echo following the words Super Masters)." "Right...IS THIS OVER...PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS OVER...I DON'T THINK I COULD STAND OTHER MINUTE WITH THESE FREAKS TO OUR KIND." The tallest said. Just then, Zim re-appeared slamming Ger into his cage. Locked in a cage, and with an I.Q. just south of the banana, there is only one thing to do... "IM GOING TO SING TO DOOM SONG...DOOM DOOM DOO DOOM DO DOOOM DOOMY DO DOOOM..."  
  
Zim holding his head...and realizing that the tallest were know hitting their heads on a desk waiting for him to reveal what was beneath the toaster. "I give you..." Zim started... "A living hamster." "Are you mad Zim, those remind us of the animals we extended over millions of years ago. Why are you holding a miniature version of it in your hand?" "You see my tallest" Zim continued "I have trained them to spy on the humans and find their weaknesses." "Zim...all you have to do is launch a freakin' nuclear war head at the planets core like everyone else in Operation impending doom...2" The tallest told Zim. "But I like my way sirs...it's more fun that way." "MORE FUN THAN SEEING BILLIONS AND BILLIONS OF LITTLE ANIMALS BURNING IN FRONT OF YOU. AND KNOWING THAT YOU CAUSED IT ISN'T FUN. You have a sick and twisted version of fun Zim." The tallest told him. "Wait and see my tallest, you'll see. I'll find their weakness and manipulate them with it." "THEIR WEAKNESS IS RADIATION. YOU KNOW THAT, I KNOW THAT, HE KNOWS THAT." The tallest pointed to a robot monkey (Ger). Ger was still singing the Doom song. Suddenly he stopped and sat there. They all watched in anticipation. Ger sang a new song. "I LIKE CHICKEN...I LIKE LIVER...MEOW MIX...MEOW MIX PLEASE DELIVER. BARKEN' LIKE A CAT." The tallest watched. "Hey...I know that song...it's actually quite catchy." The tallest continued, "listen Zim, you have given us little information about planet...HELP ME THE MAD MONKEY IS ATTACKING ME, If you don't give us the information that we need in the next transmission, we will cut you off from Operation Impending Doom 2."  
Zim went to school the next morning ready to sell toasters with the hamsters in them. The only thing standing in his way was Dib. He knew that Zim was up to something. He always thought Zim was up to something. "Hi Dib" Zim would say.  
  
"I KNOW ABOUT IT" would be Dib's common response. Zim approached the school carrying the toasters. He walked by Dib giving him the, 'think what you want but it will never work you freak' look. Dib knew something was going to happen. He ran to tell Naz. "NAZ, Zim is up to something, he's carrying toasters...so many toasters..." "Dib...do yourself a favor...and run...before I kill you." Dib looked at Naz and then shifted his attention to Zim as he was making a speech to the Children in the playground. "Filthy earth baby's, I am here today to give you an offer of a life time. I will sell you toasters for the low, low price of $0.00, BUT, That's not all, it comes free with a...a...BREAD. Yes, the toasters come with a free loaf of bread. I know it is crazy, selling toasters and bread, but it's something you can't refuse."  
The children looked at Zim and thought to themselves. It was the BEST deal of their pathetic little lives. Zim arose in front of the mounds of children. "Yes...YES...take all the toasters you want, when the hamsters retreat from your toasters and tell me the information that I desire, you...and you...and even YOU...will bow in-front of...the mighty ruler of this FFFFFFFITHY STINKY, Earth worn infested garbage dump, and that will be MEEEE!"  
Just them, Ms. Bitters approached the mounds of children fighting over the dirt that was once a stack of toasters. She looked at the children, and shouted, "SETTLE DOWN, class has begun, not that it's important or anything." The children filed in line, one by one, they all walked in to class. "YOU, tuck in your shirt, YOU, stop picking your nose...I don't care if it's bleeding, stick some dirt in it and it'll be fine...YOU, stop self- combusting...CONTROL IT THEM" Ms. Bitters yelled at all the children. Dib pulled Zim out of the filed line of children. "I don't know what you're up to, but I'll find out. I took one of you're SSSSTUPID toaster, and when I find out what you did to them OOOOOHHHH, I'll blame you, and everyone will find out you're an alien, and I'll be on Science Mysteries: Revealed, and you will be out of my way...FOREVER!!!!"  
Dib continued to laugh hysterically, making him look crazy...or normal to the other children. They got tired of saying that he was crazy, so when Dib does something crazy, they say "There he goes again, acting all normal and stuff."  
Ms. Bitters waited for the right moment to launch a school plan on the children. "LOOK OUT CHILDREN, A MISSLE IS HEADING STRAIGH FOR US!" The children looked at the window waiting for impact. "Finally, I was starting to think that thing would never arrive" one of the children said. "Know that I have your attention..." "NOOOO..." the child yelled. "We can continue with our lesson plan today. Today, we are going to learn about the human body...AND HOW IT CAN SELF-COMBUST ON US. One of our very own students can tell you the experience as he experienced it first hands on his way to school. Jeff, please share what it felt like." Zim looked at all the children. They were all holding their toasters. One of the children was even making toast out of the...MAKING TOAST! Zim didn't think anyone would make anything out of the toaster and with what. The free bread was only a promotion. Zim didn't think a toaster and bread could go together. "Yum, this bread smells like a burning hamster spy. I wander how he did it." As perfect timing gets, the hamster aborted the toaster and ran to Zim. The information was little, but it was going to get the tallest to reconsider their decision to pull him out.  
  
Subject: Tim Stubs Date of Creation: The time he was born, idiot  
  
Information gathered: He likes toast.  
  
"BRILLIANT" Zim yelled in the middle of class. "Zim" Ms. Bitters said, "you think it is Brilliant that after burning all of the organs inside the human organ bag, that the victim dies of BURN WOUNDS!" "Of coarse Ms. Bitters, if you have learned anything, it is that I like..." "SEE...I TOLD YOU" Dib ranted, "YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY, BUT HEAR IT IS, HE LIKES THE FACT THAT HUMANS CAN DIE!!! Plus...I saw a hamster run to him, and it was carrying a message." "Dib..." Zim asked. "What?" "You're crazy." Zim told him. 


	2. Plot of DOOOOOM Part 2

Plot of Dooooom  
  
Part2 Thanks to an anonymous reviewer, this chapter has been revised.  
  
As Zim monitored the hamster spies in action, Dib kept an eye out to see if anything was going to kill him in his sleep. He was afraid that selling toasters some how made Zim smarter, and with Zim smarter, Dib wasn't up against a stupid alien. But this was not true. Zim was still stupid...to a certain degree, Dib was still paranoid, and Naz was plotting he revenge against Dib. Gir sat in his cage sing. "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED...LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTEDD!!" and dancing his pure little gears out. Also that night, Zim was astonished of the amount of hamster spies that had retreated. The little information wasn't enough to give to the tallest. Zim then, just had a brake through. Squirrels. They were everywhere. If Zim created a robot squirrel, then he could send it everywhere in town to spy on the town. It was a costly idea. "I'll just send the hamster spies out instead." The hamsters were free. They had the world...or the city to crap...complain...and...other things that hamsters do...to do. Zim went to school the next day, kicking a couple of his hamster spies out of the way. They were everywhere. "Zim. I know that you INFFFESTED the town with hamsters...but I don't know why." Zim gave a glare to Dib. "What makes you think that I did this?" Dib picked up one of the hamsters. It read on the back of the hamster... 'Property of Zim' Dib continued, "I don't know...but when I find the proof I need, you're going down."  
Class wasn't any better. Ms. Bitters had noticed the recent hamster invasion and decided to make a class plan on it. "Class, due to the recent hamster invasion, class today with revolve on the upcoming event of the hamsters ruling the world." "CAN'T YOU SEE..." a child ranted, "IT HAS ALREADY BAGUN. THE NEXT THING YOU TELL ME, THE HAMSTERS GOT THE MILITARY BASE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN..." The child continued to breathe deeply. Ms. Bitters pressed a button, and the child was catapulted out of the classroom, screaming all the way. "Anyone else have something to say?" Ms. Bitters asked the children. Another boy raised his hand, and he was catapulted out of the room. "ANYONE ELSE!!!" Ms. Bitters asked again. The children then realized that if they raised their hand, they got to leave school... Suddenly, all the children had their hands raised. Ms. Bitters said, "alright then...class dismissed...oh, wait, this is easier." She reached under her desk and pushed a button that read, 'To catapult all the little brats in your classroom, have a nice vacation.'  
Zim waited for his hamster spies that night. Some returned, others didn't. Either continuing to collect data, picked up by eager fathers trying to patch up a lose relationship with his son/daughter, or dead. Some of the hamsters had video feed. The rest had typed as programmed.  
  
Subject: Family of 4  
Date of Creation: The day the husband and wife got married and had a kid, idiot.  
  
Dad: Come on son, let's go play in the toilet. Child: Okay...dad. Dad: I'm gonna learn you good, boy.  
  
At that time, Gir had awaked to his alarm of the angry monkey. "DO THE MONKEY...WITH ME..." The doorbell rang at that time, and Gir ran to answer it. He opened the door hoping for a pizza deliver man. "BACON...DOGS DON'T KNOW IT'S NOT BACON...NEW BACONSTRIPES." Just then, Gir was slammed into the wall by a powerful slap. But he recovered by the dance styles of the famous song, 'pump the jazz'. Zim was wide-awake by then. He walked through the hall to see who had disrupted him. "What are you doing here filthy earth baby?" "Hello Zim." 


	3. Plot of DOOOOOM Final Chapter

Plot of DOOOOOM  
  
Final Chapter  
  
The strange figure entered the room. Gir just stood in a pose looking at her. It was Naz. She came to recruit Zim in a plot to fool Dib. Zim, not knowing this, brought his torture devises to unsure himself. "DOGS...DON'T...KNOW...IT'S...NOT...BACON. HI LADY." Gir was happy to see someone other than Zim in the house. "SHOULD I SHOW YOU WERE...OR MAYBE THE...WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO...WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE FIRST...CHICKEN?" "I would like to see you be put to sleep you stupid animal robot." Naz pasted a vase with flowers in it. They died. "That's not till tomorrow...YOU COULD COME THOUGH."  
Zim looked at her wandering why she was here. She approached him. "Zim, you're the best person at torturing my brother, and he has been at the top of his bed contemplating how to foul your plans." "How far has he gotten." Naz looked at him, no expression was given. "What?" "Welcome to my home, sit down...AND DIE" Zim tried to shock her with an electrode, but she grabbed it and threw it at Gir. "Hahaha, you are know living with the...you're still alive?" "Your stupid animal caught it." Zim looked at Gir; he was nothing more than a robot with black sought surrounding him. Gir then began to malfunction...sparking, loose parts flying...then he broke into DANCE. "HA HA HA, HOW DO YOU LIKE ME, HOW DO YOU LIKE ME...HA HA HA, HOW DO YOU LIKE ME, HOW DO YOU LIKE ME." "What do you want me to do?" Naz looked at Zim, and smiled insanely. Zim tried to smile insanely, but he was good at nothing that humans could do. They sat down. Naz had stolen a blue print of their house. Zim located Dibs room. Gir insanely tried to teach Zim how to smile. But he was no good. Zim went down to him basement, and rounded up the best hamster spies he had trained. He told them their mission. They were to find out where and when, Dib was going to trap Zim, and then he would construct a PLOT OF DOOOOOM to counter it. Zim and Gir were the last ones in the room. "Come on master, if you have an evil idea, you need an evil smile."  
  
"I...I...can't do it. It is too hard." Naz assisted. She looked around the room for something. Gir just suddenly realized that he didn't finish his song. "HA HA HA, how do you like me, how do you like me...HA HA HA, HOW DO YOU LIKE ME, HOW DO YOU LIKE ME." Just then, Naz found what she was looking for. She used the electrodes on Gir to shut him up. "These will work." She said. Zim saw what she was planning to do. She was going to...zap the couch. The comfortable, living well adjusted to perfection, couch. The same couch he loved and was siting on. Now...if you don't want to learn...I will have to teach you to learn." "OKAY, OKAY. I WILL LEARN, just what ever you do...don't you DARE touch this couch. You monster, just thinking about makes me sick." Naz was confused now. She knew she wasn't going to touch the couch, what gave Zim the idea. Gir was sitting on the ground now, eating a banana. "Hey...what's going on?" Gir chomped on another bite of the banana. "Well, I was going to..." Just then, Gir pounced on the banana, and eat it whole. "It had...chicken legs..." Gir said shamefully. He had his head down when he ran into the trash can screaming, "IT HAD CHICKEN LEGS!" Naz just shrugged it off and forgot everything she had seen.  
That night, the hamster spies attacked Dibs room. They looked through everything. They had found a diary. It was pink, and fluffy. They must have entered the wrong house; because, they knew that all the members in this house would not have fluffy pink diaries. Just then, Dib entered the room. By then, the hamsters had disappeared into various corners of the room. One of the hamsters had accidentally taken the fluffy pink diary with him. Dib set all the stuff on a desk near him. Out of a folder popped a stuffed animal. It was a pink unicorn. As soon as it hit the desk, its recorded message played. "It doesn't matter if no one loves you...I love you." One of the hamsters wrote down the message. Dib laid out a plan to foul Zim's plan...even though he didn't know what it was.  
Dib tried to remember what had happened at school, but with the unfortunate accidents, of him being hit on the head too many times, it was impossible. The hamsters were just eager to write anything down. Pens read, they waited. He sat down and readied his utensils for a revenge scheme. The hamsters...again...were ready to write any activity that was going to happen in this room. Dib got up and walked to the door. He checked to see if Naz or his father was home. They weren't. Dib ran to a pole and pulled it. The room changed. The hamsters flung everywhere. But they moved so fast...they were barely visible. They all just...traded corners. The hamsters scurried to see the change in Dib's room. It was basically a torture chamber. He had dolls of Zim, chained, stabbed, and dismembered everywhere. Out of the walls, toy unicorns, pink, fell out. Dib ran to hide them. He sat down; "I've got it...hamsters." He had remembered that there were hamsters taking over the town. Dib would build a giant food dish. In the food dish would be, seed dashed with sleeping. And when all the hamsters fell asleep, he would collect them and sent them down the river. Knowing what there fate had in store for them, they looked at Dib's pink diary. March 9th  
  
Dear diary, yesterday, I heard something out in the stars. It sounded like a bird...but I know it wasn't. Oh, and Naz flicked a pin in my back. It hurt. It hurt so bad, I cried all night. But the pain of the needle didn't start it; it was the fact that Naz doesn't love me. When I find proof of aliens or Bigfoot, I buy all the pink ponies and unicorns, and give them to myself as a Valentines Day present from her, that will be the day.  
  
March 14th  
  
It didn't work. I didn't find any proof yet. Naz found the pink unicorns I gave myself. She ripped them up and spit them on the floor. I felt so bad. I cried all night until morning. STOP MOCKING ME!!!  
The hamsters looked from the page of the diary to Dib. Dib was stabbing a doll Zim with a knife. They started to laugh. Dib stopped. He sniffed and looked around. "Someone is mocking me." The hamsters had gathered in front of the room and were holding up the diary. They waved it and kiss it. They all fled out the window. Dib tried to stop them, but they were too fast. He stood in the room, disappointed. "That's going to pull a full pager in my EMERGENCE DIARY." Dib was just standing in the middle of the room now, looking pitiful, when one of him pink unicorns fell on his head. "Nice job...loser" it said.  
The hamsters had made it back the house. Zim was pleased to see the hamsters. "Brilliant my furry friends what did you bring me." The hamsters held up the pink diary. Zim looked at it. "YOU STUPID ANIMALS...I TOLD YOU SOMETYHING FROM THE DIB CHILD...NOT SOMETHING OUT OF A NORMAL CHILDS ROOM." Zim took the diary and set it on fire. "NEXT TIME, BRING ME SOMETHING FROM THE DIB CHILD."  
Zim had a scheduled appointment with the tallest. "Zim...update please...not that it matters." "My tallest, I have found out that the humans weakness is...radiation." "What was that Zim...I didn't hear you." "Their weakness is...radiation." "HA, I KNEW IT. DIDN'T I TELL YOU? YOU WENT THREW ALL THAT WORK TO FIND OUT SOMETHING I...TOLD...YOU." "Happy with yourself my tallest?" "Not really...no" The tallest said. 


End file.
